HONESTY
by Sachiko Rin
Summary: Jangan pernah bohongi hatimu atau kau akan menyesalinya # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Saya hanya pinjam tokohnya)

Genre : slice of life

Pairing : Akashi x female Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko Tetsuna)

Summary : Jangan bohongi hatimu atau kau akan menyesalinya # AKAKUROXYGENCHL02

Inspiration : Music & manga

Gomen, kalau ceritanya agak gaje.

* * *

HONESTY

Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Kenapa mereka semua tidak menyukaiku? Bahkan mereka sering menertawakanku dan juga memukuliku. Apa hanya karena aku putra dari seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal yang bersekolah di sekolah biasa? Ya, aku tahu mereka mengira aku ingin menyombongkan diriku. Tapi mereka salah menilaiku. Dan namaku adalah Akashi Seijuro.

Hari ini aku duduk di halaman belakang sekolah. Sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini aku memang tak memiliki teman. Dan hari ini juga para senpai baru saja memukuliku. Akibatnya di pipi kananku terlihat sebuah luka memar. Apakah sakit? Tentu saja. Tapi ini tidak jauh lebih sakit daripada tidak memiliki teman. Aku memegangi pipiku. Perih sekali rasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru muda berjongkok di depanku. Tangannya menyentuh lembut pipiku. Aku memandang wajahnya. Saat aku memandangi wajahnya dia hanya tersenyum. Kemudian gadis itu mengulurkan sapu tangan dan mengusapkannya di wajahku. "A..arigato." Ucapku gugup karena aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau Akashi Seijuro,kan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. "Siapa kau?" Tanyaku.

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali. "Kuroko Tetsuna. Semuanya sering memanggilku Kuroko." Ucap gadis bernama Kuroko itu. Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku memegang tangannya yang sedang mengusap pipiku menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. "Tetsuna-san, maaf aku tidak mengenalmu. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?" Ucapku. " _Gomen_." Kuroko tersenyum lalu menyimpan kembali sapu tangan miliknya. "Aku permisi." Ucap Kuroko lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat dimana diriku berada.

Aku hanya menatap Kuroko yang berjalan semakin jauh. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah pada Kuroko. Coba bayangkan saja Kuroko sudah berniat baik menolongku tapi, aku malah mengusirnya. Aku harus mencarinya dan kemudian meminta maaf padanya.

Aku segera merapikan buku milikku yang berserakan di mejaku begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang jika aku tidak ingin para senpai mengerjaiku lagi. Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan kelasku.

Saat aku sampai di tangga aku melihat dua orang gadis sedang menghadang Kuroko. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi aku melihat dua orang gadis itu menarik rambut panjang milik Kuroko kemudian memotongnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kuroko diperlakukan seperti itu. Walaupun aku belum terlalu mengenal Kuroko tapi aku ingin membalas kebaikan hatinya walapun saat itu aku menolaknya . Aku bisa melihat Kuroko hanya menghadapi dua gadis di hadapanya dengan senyuman.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri mereka. " _Yamete_!" Ucapku. Saat melihatku menghampiri mereka, dua gadis yang bersama Kuroko tadi langsung melarikan diri. "Tetsuna-san, kenapa mereka melakukan itu padamu?" Tanyaku pada Kuroko. Lagi-lagi Kuroko tak menjawabku. Ia membungkuk dan memunguti potongan-potongan rambutnya. "Tetsuna-san, jawab aku!" Ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku. "Dasar gadis aneh! Kenapa kau membohongi hatimu? Kenapa kau menutupi semua penderitaanmu dengan senyuman bodohmu itu? Harusnya kau melawan jika diperlakukan seperti itu." Ucapku marah, karena aku sudah terlanjur benci dengan sikap Kuroko yang seperti ini. "Apakah Akashi melawan saat para senpai mengerjaimu? Akashi tidak melawan,kan? Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu." Kuroko memperlihatkan senyumannya lagi.

Setelah memperlihatkan senyumannya padaku Kuroko pergi meninggalkanku. Dasar gadis aneh. Aku menarik napas cukup panjang lalu berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Kuharap aku bisa cepat sampai di rumah.

Sial! Para senpai memukuliku lagi. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka suka sekali mengerjaiku. Aku menyandarkan badanku pada sebuah batang bunga sakura. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng. Aku melirik ke arah orang yang memberiku minuman kaleng itu.

Kuroko Tetsuna lagi. Aku menerima minuman kaleng itu dengan ragu. Kuroko tersenyum senang saat aku menerima minuman kaleng tersebut dari tangan Kuroko. Hari ini aku melihat penampilan Kuroko yang berbeda. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang kini berubah menjadi pendek sepundak. "Apa menurutmu rambut ini tidak cocok? Riko-san dan Momoi-san melakukan hal yang benar saat itu. Aku merasa terganggu dengang rambut panjangku." Ucap Kuroko.

"Hal yang benar? Tapi, kenapa mereka menarik rambutku dan memotongnya lalu meninggalkanmu sendirian setelah itu?" Ucapku kesal. Kuroko hanya tersenyum. "Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu. Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu meskipun kau sedang tersakiti?" Ucapku dengan nada keras. "Kau akan tahu." Kuroko tersenyum lau meninggalkanku. "Baiklah. Pergi sana pergi yang jauh dariku." Ucapku.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku sebegitu penasarannya dengan arti senyuman Kuroko? Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kuroko rasakan. Aku penasaran apa yang membuat hati Kuroko tegar seperti itu saat dirinya diperlakukan tidak baik oleh dua gadis bernama Riko dan Momoi itu. Aku yakin Kuroko sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Riko dan Momoi. Aku tahu Kuroko pasti menyimpan kesedihan dalam hatinya.

Tunggu, apa yang membuatku seyakin ini? Kenapa aku mulai peduli pada Kuroko? Aku merasa bersalah lagi pada Kuroko. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf tentang perbuatanku tempo hari dan sekarang aku sudah mengusirnya lagi. Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku berjalan menuju ke kelasku. "Hei Akashi tunggu!" ucap seorang senpai laki-lakiku yang bernama Haizaki. Sial! "Hei, pinjami aku 2000 yen!" Ucap Haizaki-senpai. "Aku tidak membawa uang." Aku terpaksa berbohong. "Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. Cepat periksa dia." Ucap Haizaki-senpai pada teman-teman satu gengnya.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Bodoh sekali jika aku berusaha untuk kabur. Jika aku kabur geng Haizaki-senpai akan menghajarku habis-habisan. "Aku menemukan uang di saku celananya." Ucap salah satu anggota geng Haizaki-senpai. "Cepat bawa uangnya ke sini." Ucap Haizaki-senpai. Aku berusaha mengambil uang milikku itu. "Kumohon senpai, kembalikan uangku." Aku berusaha agar uangku di kembalikan.

"Bukannya kau anak dari CEO perusahaan ternama? Uangmu pastinya banyak. Tak ada salahnya membagi uangmu itu pada kami." Ucap Haizaki-senpai. "Tapi, kau sudah sering mengambil uangku senpai." Ucapku. "Mau melawan?" Haizaki-senpai mendorongku hingga aku terjungkal ke belakang. "Senpai kumohon kembalikan." Aku tetap mencoba memohon agar uangku dikembalikan.

Kali ini Haizaki-senpai Memukul perutku. " _Yamete_!" ucap seseorang. Suara ini. Suara ini suara Kuroko. Kuroko berlari mendekati kami. "Tetsuna-san, pergi saja kau." Ucapku setengah berteriak. Kuroko seperti tak mempedulikan ucapanku. "Hahaha, dengar ucapan temanmu itu gadis kecil. Pergi dari sini!" Haizaki- senpai berjalan mendekati Kuroko. "Jangan sakiti Akashi, atau kalian aku laporkan pada sensei." Ucap Kuroko.

"Kau ingin melaporkan kami? Hah? Sok berani sekali kau." Haizaki mendorong Kuroko hingga tubuhnya terjatuh. "Tetsuna-san!" Aku berlari mendekati Kuroko. "Awas saja kalau kalian melapor kepada sensei!" Haizaki-senpai mengancam kami berdua lalu meninggalkan kami.

"Tetsuna-san, apa kamu sudah gila?" Tanyaku pada Kuroko. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi diperlakukan seperti itu." Kuroko tersenyum padaku. "Dengar berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Aku muak melihatmu menyembunyikan beban hidupmu dalam senyuman bodohmu itu." Ucapku. Kuroko tak menjawab, Ia hanya tersenyum sambil menatapku. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap baik seperti itu padaku?" Tanyaku pada Kuroko.

"Aku…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang." Ekspresi wajah Kuroko berubah. "Hentikan lelucon ini dan menjauhlah dari hidupku! Jangan pernah ganggu kehidupanku! Selamanya!" Ucapku serius. Kuroko membelakan matanya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Aku melihat ada air mata yang tertahan di ujung pelupuk mata Kuroko.

"Gomen." Ucap Kuroko lalu membungkuk padaku. Kuroko tersenyum padaku lalu berlari menyursuri koridor. Sial, kenapa aku mengatakan hal kejam padanya? Apa karena aku ia menahan air matanya? Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatiku aku tidak ingin Kuroko pergi begitu saja. BAKA…BAKA. Apa aku menyukai gadis itu? Tapi, aku selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya pergi meningalkanku. Apa itu yang sebenarnya kuinginkan? Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Kuroko. Entah kenapa aku merindukan senyumannya dan rambut biru mudanya. Sialnya lagi aku tidak melihat Kuroko seminggu ini. Astaga, sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya. Apa Kuroko menghindariku? Tidak, Kuroko bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku yakin Kuroko akan menemuiku.

Hari ini aku pulang lebih sore. Aku mendapat giliran piket hari ini. Setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas piketku aku segera meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan menuju loker untuk mengganti sepatuku. Saat sampai di sebuar koridor aku melihat Kuroko. Ia sedang menangis. "Tet…su…na-san?" Aku mengeja namanya. Aku bisa melihat Kuroko terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

"BAKA! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu? Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu." Ucapku. "Gomen, Akashi." Kuroko masih tersenyum lalu berlari melewatiku. Baka, apa yang kulakukan? Aku berlari mengejar Kuroko. Sepertinya Kuroko berlari sambil menangis. Aku melihatnya berkali-kali mengusap matanya.

Kuroko membuka pintu sebuah kelas lalu masuk ke dalam kelas itu. "Hei Tunggu!" Aku berusaha masuk ke dalam kelas itu karena Kuroko berusaha untuk menutup pintu kelas itu. Tentu saja aku berhasil masuk, tenagaku jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Kuroko. Tapi, usaha Kuroko untuk menghindariku tidak berhenti disitu saja.

Kuroko berlari keluar gedung sekolah dan sekarang ia berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Aku masih mengejarnya. Kali ini aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Bukankah jika aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi itu artinya aku memang menyukainya?

Tunggu, kakiku. Aku tersandung sebubuah batu. Gawat jika begini aku akan kehilangan jejak Kuroko. Aku bangkit dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak melihat Kuroko. Aku mencari Kuroko ke semua penjuru jalan. Ada apa itu? Kenapa disana ramai sekali?

Aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang banyak di ujung jalan raya depan sekolah. " _Sumimasen…_ " Aku ikut berdesakan di antara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku melihat seorang berbaring di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Aku berusaha mendekat lagi. Gadis yang memiliki rambut biru muda? Tunggu, apa benar itu Kuroko? Aku menghampiri sosok yang terbaring di antara kerumunan itu. "Sumimasen, aku temannya." Ucapku.

Aku berhasil sampai di dekat gadis itu. Aku membalikan tubuhnya. Ternyata benar. Dia Kuroko. Aku mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Ada, dia masih hidup. Kuroko, apa yang terjadi padamu? "Kumohon seseorang panggilkan ambulan!" Ucapku. "Tenanglah nak, aku sudah meneleponnya." Ucap seorang pria setengah baya.

Aku memandang Kuroko. Ada luka di dahinya. Kuroko, apa ini semua salahku? Kuroko kumohon bertahanlah. Tak berapa lama sebuah ambulan datang. Mereka segera menaikkan Kuroko ke dalam ambulan. "Apa kau temannya?" Tanya seorang petugas padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau ikut sampai keluarga gadis ini datang." Ucap petugas itu.

Ambulan itu membawa kami ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kuroko segera di bawa ke ruang UGD. Aku hanya bisa menunggu Kuroko dengan cemas di ruang tunggu. _Kami-sama_ , tolonglah Kuroko. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku sadar selama ini aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku berharap bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kuroko.

Sepertinya kedua orang tua Kuroko sudah datang. Aku melihat dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan dengan rambut selaras dengan Kuroko sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Aku menarik napas cukup panjang. Syukurlah. "Apa kamu yang menunggu Kuroko Tetsuna saat kami belum sampai?" Tanya laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah ayah Kuroko. "Ya." Ucapku singkat.

"Dokter bilang dia sudah sadar. Dan sekarang ibunya sedang memastikan keadaan putri kami." Ucap Ayah Kuroko. Baguslah kalau Kuroko sudah sadar. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku. "Kata dokter dia mengalami benturan di kepala bagian belakang dan berkemungkinan akan adanya pendarahan di bagian belakang kepala." Jelas Ayah Kuroko.

"Apa kamu yang bernama Akashi Seijuro?" Tanya perempuan yang sepertinya ibu dari Kuroko. Aku mengangguk. "Kuroko, ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap ibu Kuroko. Aku berdiri lalu berjaran menuju ruangan Kuroko. Saat aku memasuki ruangannya aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi padaku. "Tetsuna-san…"gumanku.

" _Gomenassai_!" Ucapku lantang. Kuroko tersenyum. "Untuk apa kamu minta maaf? Kamu tidak salah kok." Kuroko tersenyum. Suaranya lemah sekali. Tubuhnya juga terlihat tak bertenaga. "Akashi kamu pernah bertanya kenapa aku selalu tersenyum dan kenapa aku selalu menolongmu,kan?" Tanya Kuroko. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini dengan jujur. Aku selalu tersenyum karena aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu orang yang menyayangiku melihat diriku menangis. Aku tidak ingin mereka menghawatirkanku. Dan tentang kenapa aku selalu menolongmu, itu karena aku…aku menykaimu." Ucap Kuroko. Aku membelakan mataku.

"Aku menyukai rambutmu yang berwarna merah, aku suka sifatmu, dan aku suka kepribadianmu. Akashi, aku selalu ingin bersamamu walaupun kamu sering mengusirku dan walaupun aku harus mati aku ingin tetap bersamamu. Kau tau? Saat aku sadar tadi kepalaku sangat sakit. Rasanya aku ingin beristirahat agak lama." Ucap Kuroko.

Kumohon jangan katakan hal seperti itu. "Ah, kau tahu arti senyumanku? Arti senyumanku adalah aku menyembunyikan semua kesedihanku dalam senyumku. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang penderitaanku. Akashi, jika aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi berjanjilah padaku kamu akan tetap kuat menjalani hidup ini." Kuroko tersenyum.

Kuroko, jangan katakan hal seperti itu aku tidak ingin kau pergi. "Akashi, maukah kau menggenggam tanganku? Dari dulu aku selalu ingin kau menggenggam tanganku." Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambut uluran tangan Kuroko. "Aku membohongi hatiku saat aku berpikir aku suka padamu. Tapi ternyata hal itu benar." Ucap Kuroko.

"Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu. Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu di saat-saat terakhirku. Aku juga sudah menitipkan pesan-pesanku pada ibuku. Ahh, kepalaku semakin sakit saja." Ucap Kuroko sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Tetsuna-san, jangan ucapkan hal itu." Ucapku tak tahan lagi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. "Tetsuna-san…" Ucapku ragu. Kuroko menoleh ke arahku. "Aku… juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku sudah membohongi hatiku. Aku juga ingin minta maaf tentang semua ucapanku padamu." Ucapku penuh penyesalaan. "Oleh karena itu, tetaplah bersamaku." Lanjutku lagi. Kuroko tersenyum. "Arigato Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum lalu meneteskan air matanya.

Kuroko lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Tapi, aku merasakan genggaman Kuroko semakin meregang dan meregang hingga akhirnya tangannya terlepas dari tanganku. "Tetsuna….Tetsuna-san…" Aku memanggil namanya. Tak ada jawaban. "Jangan bercanda, Tetsuna!" ucapku. Terlambat, Kuroko benar-benar meninggalkan dunia ini.

Aku menekan bel agar dokter segera memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. Dan Kuroko benar-benar dinyatakan meninggal. Aku menyesal. Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Harusnya aku menghargai apa yang dilakukan Kuroko untukku. Harusnya aku jujur terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku menyesal sudah membohongi hatiku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Tapi, tak ada gunanya. Semua rasa penyesalanku tak akan bisa mengembalikan seorang Kuroko Tetsuna padaku. Jika saja aku tidak berbohong pada hatiku dang aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya dari dulu kepada Kuroko mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Semua penyesalan selalu datang terlambat yaitu pada saat sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita bahagia pergi meninggalkan kita. ~END

* * *

Yosh, fanfic akakuro pertamaku. Jadi maklumlah ceritanya rada berantakan


End file.
